Bob Arnold
Robert "Bob" Arnold 1953-2011 Bob Arnold was an honorary member of the Whateley Academy Canon Cabal and the man most singularly responsible for the success the WA Universe has enjoyed. It was Bob who generously offered to host the stories when Sapphire began having difficulty, but that was only the public side of his involvement. Bob set up the email list and archives that allowed the Cabal to keep up with what everyone else was doing, and keeping a record of tens of thousands of emails as a permanent record of the creativity of the project. He was a fine gentleman, a talented writer, and a systems administrator without equal. And he will be missed. His passing marks a true end of an era in the WA Universe. The story Adios was crafted as a tribute to him. Vaya con Dios, mi amigo! ---- Bob's Obituary Robert D. "Bob" Arnold 1953 - 2011 Robert D. "Bob" Arnold, 58, of 3024 Tag Road, Canastota, died Sunday, July 10, 2011, at his home, following a lengthy illness. He was born on Jan. 4, 1953, in Canastota, the son of Robert and Betty Nye Arnold. Bob lived in Canastota all his life, and was a 1971 graduate of Canastota High School. He had been an Audio Visual Tech at Onondaga County Community College for many years, retiring in 2003 due to poor health. Bob had previously worked at Radio Shack in Oneida for many years. He enjoyed being a Ham Radio Operator and his call sign was N2JEU. Bob loved computers and was enjoyed creating websites. He was recently writing "Random Access" articles for the Madison County Courier. Surviving are: his father, Robert Arnold of Canastota; a sister and brother-in-law, Leilani "Lani" and Michael Seifert of Oneida; a niece, Buffi Delaney; two great-nieces, Sabrina Collins and Nicole Clapper, and a great-nephew, Jesse Clapper. Memorial services for Robert D. "Bob" Arnold, 58, of Canastota, will be held 3 p.m. Friday, July 15, 2011, at the J. Homer Ball Funeral Home, Canastota. The Rev. William M. Wilcox, pastor of Fyler Community Church, will officiate. Calling hours will be held Friday from 1-3 p.m. prior to the service at the funeral home, 201 James St., Canastota. In his memory, contributions may be made to Special Olympics New York, 6315 Fly Road, East Syracuse, NY 13057, with envelopes available at the funeral home. J. HOMER BALL FUNERAL HOME, INC. Canastota A Trust 100 Family Owned Funeral Home Published in The Oneida Daily Dispatch on July 13, 2011 Stories Big Closet Top Shelf Crystal's StorySite Fictionmania Sapphire's Place Stardust (mainly site administrator postings) *''A Sandstorm and Calico Adventure: The Beginning'' - BCTS *''Before My Time'' - CSS (1-4); FM (1-2); SP (1-4) *''Born to Race'' - BCTS; SP *''Musings'' - CSS; SP *''The Genesis Factor'' - CSS; SP *''The Third Rainbow'' - CSS; SP *''Zapped!'' - BCTS (1-18 +Lost Pages); CSS (1-16); SP (1-22); Stardust (1-22 +Lost Pages -- most complete) With Julie O and Amelia R *''Fresh Start'' - 1-3 BCTS (1-3); FM (2) Articles Bob had an ongoing column in the Madison County Courier, which can be found here Category:Meta Category:Authors